SRMTHG 3rd Story A Giant Invasion
by GameKirby
Summary: The Dread Magician returns from Tolomac 5 to get revenge on the hyperforce by summoning a creature called a Monkogre, half-monkey, half-ogre and conquering Shuggazoom city. Will the hyperforce stop the Dread magician before he conquers the city?
1. The Dread Magician Returns

Chapter 1: -The Dread Magician Returns-

One day while enjoying Shuggazoom City, a strange meteor arrives at the planet's atmosphere until the monkey team check their radar, they discover a giant lifeform inside the meteor and discover that it came from the planet called Tolomac 3 until Sprx remembers that it came from the planet of the giants. A lifeform from the meteor emerges, it was the Dread Magician from Tolomac 3 that was inside the meteor, Jinmay never knew about the planet until Chiro explains to her that it was a planet of the giants that the Super Robot landed at and mistaken for a giant knight. The Dread Magician plans on taking over Shuggazoom City as his own kingdom of dread and evil, the monkey team appears in front of the magician as he laughs maniacally thinking that they aren't a real threat to his plans due to their small size. Jinmay learns that If she was a robot again, she could've been a giant again in order to help the monkey team until she remembers that she's now a permanent human being now thanks to Gyrus and without any powers, she feels helpless knowing that she could've helped. The Dread Magician creates a dark cloud above the city, preventing the citizens of Shuggazoom City from evacuating the city, until the Magician creates his own army of flunkies out drawings from a magic book. Will the Hyperforce defeat the Dread Magician and stop his plans?


	2. A Dreaded Plan

(Chapter 2) -A Dreaded Plan-

The dark cloud that the Dread Magician created shaped itself like a dragon head, worrying the monkey team, thinking that something ominous will appear out of it until the Super Robot activates and plans to destroy the dark cloud until they learned that the cloud cannot be destroy by force. The Dreaded Magician uses a shrink spell to make himself normal-sized to hide himself until he activates his magic book and draws a dragon that spits out a blizzard of ice and summons it to attack the city while hiding in the shadows. The citizens we're running away from the ice-spitting dragon until the super robot engages in battle but when he punched it, it vanish into thin air knowing that the dragon wasn't real when all the sudden the Dread Magician creates a monkogre, half-monkey, half ogre. The monkogre attacks the super robot without any hesitation until the hyperforce remember that the Dread magician is nowhere in sight until Chiro spots him in normal-sized when all the sudden they see Jinmay in the streets following the trail when suddenly the Dread Magician was spotted by the super robot and when he used his giant spell to make himself a giant again, Jinmay got caught in the spell and became a giant herself. Can the hyperforce stop the magician and will Jinmay return to normal sized?


	3. Showdown of the Giants

(Chapter 3) -Showdown of the Giants-

The hyperforce was shocked to see Jinmay grew into a giant, the magician calls forth his Monkogre to attack Jinmay until she learns that she's surrounded and powerless without her robotic power until the super robot comes by to help her. Chiro felt confused about the time the super robot battled Jinmay for the first time until he snaps out of it as both Jinmay and the super robot team up to battle the Monkogre and the Dread magician when all the sudden Jinmay learns that even though she's a human, she still has her fighting abilities until Antauri learns that the Monkogre isn't a real being, it was a magical illusion in order to scare off enemies until the super robot battles the magician while Jinmay battles the Monkogre, even though it is an illusion. When Jinmay punches the Monkogre, her fist went through it until the illusion carries Jinmay above and slams her towards the super robot, the monkey team learns that the only to stop the Monkogre is to grab the magician's magic bag and reverse the spell. The Dread magician to shrink to super robot down to size until Jinmay uses a spin kick to kick the magic bag off the magician's hands and it lands on the magician, shrinking him into small size until the hyperforce captures him and the Monkogre vanishes. Jinmay was proud of herself when all the sudden she realizes that the citizens are looking up her skirt, she whimpers as she uses the magic from the bag to shrink herself until after using a lot of energy, Jinmay faints onto Chiro's arms as he carries her back into the super robot knowing that Jinmay might have an edge. THE END


End file.
